Harry Potter and the Twilight Crossover
by KindKing
Summary: This book takes place after Harry Potter 7 and before Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Twilight Crossover

Note from Author: This book takes place after Harry Potter 7 and before New Moon.

Chapter 1: The Death of a Werewolf

Harry picked up his restored wand and decided to see the damage the war had done to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione held in their tears as they passed the bodies of their dead friends. Harry wanted to extract revenge on the Death Eaters who had their lives spared.

Harry's eye was then caught by a struggling Fenrir Greyback. The wild werewolf was still partly stunned from the spell that Ron and Neville used on him. As Professor Trelawney tried to get near him, but he lashed his jaws out at her.

"Stop that!" Harry screamed.

"Make me you filthy wizard", Fenrir growled. "You may have captured me, but there are other packs out there. Transylvania, the Forbidden Forest, even America!"

These words escaped Fenrir's mouth with some pain.

"I am warning ever wolf pack out there of Harry Potter, from here all the way to La Push!"

As the last two words came out of Fenrir's mouth he screamed in pain. Harry spotted a quick flash and then nothing. Greyback was on the ground with scratch marks all over him and a bite in his neck. Every able wizard and witch took out their wands at the ready position. Everyone had their eyes focused on the body of the dead werewolf.

"Did he say La Push?" squeaked Hermione in shock.

"Yea he did, why Hermione?" asked Harry.

"My parents took me their camping also" said Hermione.

"Wow you camp a lot Hermione. I would never expect that from you" said Ron.

"Harry, I remember seeing a werewolf when I was camping in the woods near La Push" said Hermione. "If Greyback had friends there then it can't be good for us. You need to check it out".

"Fine" said Harry. "I will leave tomorrow".


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Twilight Crossover

Note from Author: This book takes place after Harry Potter 7 and before Eclipse.

Chapter 2: The Funerals before the Journey

The next day was the funerals for all that gave their lives fighting in the battle the night before. Everyone was dressed in black as the bodies of the lost ones were put in boats sent out onto the lake. Tears came from the eyes of everyone as the bodies of Collin Creevy, Tonks, Fred, and Lupin were carried down to the bank of the river.

The boats seemed too made of wood and iron, but when the boats reached then center of the lake there was a flash of light and a gold coffin appeared and sank to the dark depths below. As each one was set out Kingsley read the last will of the person. Collin had left his cameras to his younger brother, Fred left everything to his brother George, and Tonks & Lupin's will was read together.

"I will now read the will of Remus and Tonks Lupin," boomed Kingsley.

"_If you are reading this then we have passed away and moved onto the spirit world. We want to take this time to thank you all for what you have done for us over the years. We would like to leave all our worldly belongings to our new born son, Teddy. We would like to leave one thing for Teddy's godfather though. For Harry, we leave you the amulet I (Lupin) have worn since the day I was attacked by a werewolf. Use it well and make sure Teddy grows up loved"._

Harry looked up surprised after hearing his name. He went up to Kingsley and took the amulet he held in his hand. Harry gave a nod to Kingsley as he took it. When Harry was back in his seat he took a good look at the amulet. It was a copper oval with a symbol of what looked like a Native American warrior. Harry put it in his pocket and observed the rest of the funerals.

After the ceremonies were completely over Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley family headed to The Burrow. It was a very somber night with the family still mourning the loss of Fred. Harry knew he would have to leave in the morning to America to figure out what went on the night before with Greyback. As Harry was packing his muggle clothes there was a knock on his door. It was Ginny.

"Hello Harry," said Ginny. "Are you going somewhere?"

Harry explained to her what had happened the night before and how he needed to go to Washington in America to make sure no one was out to hurt him, but more importantly her.

"Take me with you," said Ginny.

"Are you mad?" said Harry. "I don't want to put you in any more danger then I have. I want to end all of this once and for all".

"Harry, I love you with all my heart and you need to trust me," said Ginny. "I can protect myself, I promise".

"Fine," said Harry. "We are leaving in the morning. Pack a rain coat and something warm to wear. I hear the place we are staying at called "Forks" is really rainy".


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Twilight Crossover

Note from Author: This book takes place after Harry Potter 7 and before Eclipse. Also I know both books are set in different times but just try to pretend that both books take place in this current time period.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Forks

Harry and Ginny decided to leave early in the morning for their trip to Forks. Harry had spent the rest of the night looking up on Forks. They didn't know much. They knew that it was located in Washington, America. They also knew it was a very rainy area and also very green with all the moss and what not.

There were a few problems they were still working out on how they were getting to Forks and where they would stay once they got there. Harry knew that they couldn't rent a muggle motel because they wouldn't take any Knuts, Sickles, or Galleons. Harry decided to use an old muggle phone Mr. Weasley had in the basement to figure out where they might be able to stay. Harry decided to call a muggle police office. He dialed a number he found in an old American phone book Mr. Weasley kept.

"Hello, Forks Police Station, Officer Swan speaking. How may I help you today?" said a voice over the phone.

Harry was surprised by the voice over the phone. He hadn't used a telephone in quite some time. He had been using owls to deliver letters the past 7 years. Even before that while he lived at the Dursley's house, he barely ever used it because he had no one to call.

"Hello is anyone there?" said Officer Swan.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter. I live in London and I and my friend are planning a trip to Forks for an extended time. Our only problem is we don't have any money at the moment. Do you know of any places in town we could stay for free? We would gladly work to pay off our stay," said Harry.

"Well that's a problem you got their son. How old are you and your friend?" said Officer Swan.

"I am almost 18 and my friend is almost 17" said Harry. "We are planning to stay in Forks for the summer".

"Well I have an idea," said Officer Swan. "What if you two stay with me and my daughter of the summer? We could use a little help around the house and we happen to have some spare rooms also. You two could work around the house and maybe even get a job in town. My daughter works at camping store. Maybe she could help you get a job there."

"Wow that sounds amazing Officer Swan, thank you," said Harry.

"Think nothing of it," said Officer Swan. "When are you two planning on coming out here?"

"We should be there tomorrow," said Harry.

"Tomorrow?" said Officer Swan. "Well I will have to get the house ready then. Would you like me to pick you two up from the air port?"

Harry froze for a second. He didn't think of that. He knew he couldn't fly across the Atlantic with his luggage. He couldn't take a plane either because he had no muggle money. The only other thing he could think of was Floo Powder.

"Officer Swan does that camping store you mentioned have a working fire place?" said Harry.

"Why yes, Newton's Outfitters does have a fire place," said Officer Swan. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," said Harry. "Don't worry about picking us up Officer Swan. We will exchange the little money we have at a currency place and get a cab into town. We will meet you outside of Newton's Outfitters. Is that ok?"

"Sounds great," said Officer Swan. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Have a good trip!"

"Thank you," said Harry. "We will!"

Harry hung up the phone. He told Ginny the plan on where they were staying while in Forks. They decided to pack all of their magical items below their trunks under their muggle clothes. They would try to use as little magic as possible while there.

After they were fully packed they put their trunks into the Weasley's fire place. Harry and Ginny took the Floo Powder in their hands and said very clearly.

"Newton's Outfitters" they said simultaneously.

Harry and Ginny were whisked away in the flames. They flew past many different fire places holding onto their luggage and each other with all their might. The trip took a lot longer than expected. There must have been some longer travel time from Europe to America. When they finally rolled out of the fire place they were surprised to be in a store filled with muggle outdoor gear. Harry spotted a calendar by a wall and noticed it was a day later. The trip was longer then he thought. Harry and Ginny gathered there items and stood outside the store. As soon as they stepped out a muggle American police car drove up. A very large man stepped out of the car.

"Harry Potter I presume" said Officer Swan inspecting Harry and Ginny.

"Yes Officer Swan" said Ginny. "I can't tell you how appreciated I am that you are doing this for us!"

"Don't mention it you two," said Officer Swan. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Forks and please, call me Charlie".


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Twilight Crossover

Note from Author: This book takes place after Harry Potter 7 and before Eclipse. Also I know both books are set in different times but just try to pretend that both books take place in this current time period.

Chapter 4: Adjusting

Charlie was helping Harry and Ginny load their trunks and bags into the back of his cruiser. As they were doing this, Charlie kept giving Harry a look as if he was worried about something. Harry helped Ginny into the cruiser and as soon as Charlie slammed the truck and got in the driver's seat they were on their way. Harry and Ginny sat peacefully in the back seat together, but Harry noticed Charlie kept looking at them through the mirror. His eyes seemed to be filled with anger. All of a sudden the cruiser stopped abruptly at the police station.

"OK, what little game are you two playing?" growled Charlie. "I get a call from a teenager from a phone that's number does not show up on a caller I.D. Then you two show up outside of Newton's when I know for a fact it takes longer then a day to travel from Europe to America. Also, to top it off I doubt your parents would let you two _love birds_ travel half way across the globe alone!"

Harry had not expected this at all. Here he was in an American police car with a very threatening man who in Harry's mind was the muggle equivalent of the late Tom Riddle. Harry knew he couldn't tell Charlie it was "magic" to explain the long list of things that seemed impossible to explain. Harry took a deep look at Ginny for a second and finally decided to speak up.

"You never did have spare rooms did you Officer Swan?" asked Harry.

Charlie's face was shocked for a split second. It seemed he didn't think that anyone would answer him back like that. His face started turning a deep purple, but then his face grew pale as he prepared to talk.

"No there are no spare rooms. To be honest I thought this was just a hoax or a prank. I didn't expect anyone to really show up. Then I get an alert from Newton's early in the morning, before anyone has even open shop, expecting to find a break in, but instead I find you two. Now if you two really came here expecting me to take you in then you are out of your mind. Now I ask that you please leave my cruiser and go bother someone else".

Harry and Ginny stared at each other in disbelief. How could they so stupidly rush into a plan like this? Harry felt even worse that he gave in so easily and let Ginny join him on this wild goose chase.

Harry asked Officer Swan if he could you the police stations phone to call someone. Harry tied calling the burrow but figured out that he could dial the number. The phone back at the burrow must have been magically rigged so it could call anywhere.

Harry walked back outside to talk with Ginny. When he got to her he saw that she was staring at a car coming down the road at a high speed. The car was a very shiny silver color with the word "Volvo" at the front of it. The car stopped and a very beautiful girl with brown hair stepped out. She looked at Harry and Ginny and then said in a voice compared only to a siren.

"These are the ones I saw Ed".


End file.
